This invention relates to an improvement of an opening and closing control mechanism for a project window.
The control mechanism for the project window as shown in FIGS. 1, 2, 3, and 4 which is [fabricated] based on the prior art is very popular. There are two identical controllers mounted on the top and bottom of the project window 10 and fitted in the sash 20. The project window 10, by linkage movement of the controllers within the sash 20, can be pushed outward at a certain angle.
The construction of the controller is briefly discussed below:
The slide frame 30 is in a  form, limiting the slide block 31 to move within the slot. A force arm 32 has a near end pivot 321 located at a far terminal of the slide frame 30 and a far end 322 pivot of the force arm 32 located in the center of carrier arm 33. A support arm 34 and a connecting arm 35 are superimposed at the pivot 311 located in the slide block 31. The other end of the support arm 34 is fitted on the pivot 341 located on the central part of the force arm 32, and the far end of the connecting arm 35 is fitted at the pivot 351 located on near end of the carrier arm 33. The force arm 32, the carrier arm 33 and the support arm 34 form an integral linkage that can be folded or extended along the pivots. In the extending movement, the interior of the slide frame 30 provides a stop 36 to limit the movement of slide block 31 thereat. The carrier arm 33 of such well-known controllers is separately installed at the inside of the top and bottom of the project 10 with the slide frame 30 fixed on the top and side of the sash 20 respectively of the project window 10.
The application principles of this controller are such that the near end pivot 321 of the force arm 32 is located at an outside end within the slide frame 30 which is an immoveable, fixed pivot. The slide block 31 within the slide frame 30 has a moveable pivot. The immoveable and moveable pivots within the slide frame 30 produce a linkage movement to cause the carrier arm 33 to be transversely extended or be vertically cross held within the slide frame 30.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 3, the project window 10 and the sash 20 are in the [close] closed position. When a force is applied to the right side of and pushes the project window 10 outward, the project window 10 rotates around the pivot 322. The force applied is transferred to the near end of the carrier arm 33 and further to the connecting arm 35 via the pivot 351. The slide block 31 is pushed to move to the center of the slide frame 30. At this moment, the carrier arm 33 extends outward and outside the slide frame 30 and the project window 10 opens outward in 90 degrees. Now in the reverse direction, as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, the project window 10 is being pulled back to close, whereas the project window 10 rotates around the pivot 322, the pulling force applied is transmitted to the near end of the carrier arm 3 and to the connecting arm 35 by dint of pivot 351; the carrier arm 33 is therefore retreated and folded on the slide fame 30 as shown in FIG. 2, and the project window moves inward to close.
The prior art of the controller presents the technical weaknesses as indicated below requiring improvement:
The overall weight of the project window 10 lies on the carrier arm 33 of the controller. However, the force arm 32, the support arm 34 and the connecting arm 35 share the weight partially. It is an undeniable fact that when the project window 10 is pushed to wide open position as shown in FIGS. 2 and 4, the slide block 31 has to withstand the maximum pulling force with the slide slot of the slide frame 30 with the shape of . After a very long time in operation, the slide frame 30 will gradually collapse the slot lip. Under such a circumstance, the controller will lose the energy to move smoothly.
Furthermore, the slide block 31 has to shoulder the weight of the project window 10 and moves within the slide frame 30. Regardless of how intimate the slide block 31 and the slide frame 30 will be, the heavy burden the slide block 31 has to bear makes it difficult to create a smooth linkage movement.
The slide block 31 is a sliding pivot. In the opening operation, the project window 10 will move to the center of the slide frame 30 which impairing the designed openness of the sash 20, On the contrary, it means the escape space of the sash 20 is narrowed.
Viewing from the aforementioned weaknesses, the inventor has spent relentless effort in observation and research and eventually came up with an improvement of opening and closing control mechanism for the project window to achieve the following objects.
The main object of the invention is to provide a opening and closing control mechanism for the project window where the carrier arm which holds the overall weight of the project window will be installed at the near end of sash and becomes a fixed pivot for easy assembly, opening and close linkage movement with better stability for the project window.
Another object of the invention is to furnish an improved opening and closing control mechanism for the project window with improved open position where the slide frame is fixed on inner side of sash to maintain the desirable open space, easy for escape in the event of an emergent case.
This invention relates to an improvement of an opening and closing control mechanism for the project window which mainly comprises a slide frame, a slide block, a retaining block, a pivoted force arm, a carrier arm, a support arm and a connecting arm in an effort to improve the carrier arm which works as a fixed pivot at the near end of sash to be able to bear the pushing load. The retaining block, combined with the slide frame, enhances the structural stability of the sash as well as the smoothness of opening and closing movement.
The improved features of the invention will be discussed in great detail with the aid of some embodiments which are illustrated in the drawings.